Teen Titans: Rise of the Hawk
by BlackHawk89
Summary: A seemingly fun night at Titans Tower turns into a hellish nightmare as an intruder breaks into the Tower. As the intruder's past is discovered, a secret organization arises and threatens to destroy the Teen Titans and possibly even the Justice League.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Titans Sleep Over**

**Firewall: Zeta…Hacked.**

**Firewall: Omega…Hacked.**

**Information Access Granted:**

**List of Current Members of the Teen Titans:**

**Red Robin, formerly Robin.**

**Wonder Girl**

**Superboy**

**Kid Flash, formerly Impulse.**

**Solstice.**

**Raven.**

**Beast Boy.**

**Ravager.**

**Accessing Computer Files on Known Criminals…Access Granted**

Suddenly he heard the door open up downstairs. "Damn it! I thought the Titans wouldn't be here tonight. I'll have to take them out then steal the data." The mysterious man slid back into the shadows, waiting for his chance to take out the Teen Titans.

*Teen Titans POV*

Tim Drake, aka Red Robin, walked into Titans Tower with Conner Kent, aka Superboy. The 2 had arrived early, both in full costume and with backpacks on them. "Hey Tim, what time is it?" Conner asked. Tim glared at him behind his domino mask. "You know you're not supposed to use real names in the field and its 9:50." Conner just shrugged. "Technically, we're not in the field, we're at our base, ok Timmy?" Tim's glare intensified. "You know I hate it when you call me that sarcastically. Also, you don't know if someone's watching us or trying to break into the Tower. Once we're inside and all the security measures are put up then we can call each other by our actual names. But for now, I'm Red Robin, you're Superboy, and that's that." Tim was finally able to put in the code for the door and walked into the main lobby of Titans Tower with Superboy following behind him. Then, they went into the elevator and went up to the 6th floor, where they stopped at "Game Room". Following through a few more hallways, both walked into the theater that the Titans had built for this very occasion. Since the last 2 Towers were destroyed before one could be added, everyone was happy that they could finally have a movie theater.

Soon everyone else showed up, right on time. Cassie Sandsmark, aka Wonder Girl, showed up third with Kiran Singh, aka Solstice. Both were also in full costume, though Wonder Girl kept complaining to Tim as to why they had to show up in costume to which Tim responded with the same thing he told Superboy. At 9:56, Bart Allen, aka Kid Flash, arrived when Tim was done blinking. At 9:57, Rachel Roth, aka Raven, appeared out of a dark portal with Rose Wilson, aka Ravager, stepping out beside her before it closed. At 9:59, Garfield Logan, aka Beast Boy, showed up as a cheetah before turning back into normal form. "Alright, everyone's here. I'll set up the security and then…" Tim was cut off by the alarms suddenly blaring around the room. "See, this is why we came in costume!" Tim yelled before running to check the security cameras.

Beast Boy, in hawk form, and Raven both out an open window to attack the intruder. Tim was looking at the security cameras and was shocked to see who it was. "Oh my God…" Conner came running in to see who it was. "Well who is it? Luthor, Deathsroke, Darksied? Come on tell me!" Tim simply shook his head. "Even worse…it's Damian." Conner's face instantly went full of shock. Both Gar and Raven were in the same state as they saw who they had just pelted from the sky. Damian Wayne, aka Robin, got up off the ground, glaring at them for attacking him. Tim then jumped down out of the window with Superboy flying out behind him. "What are you doing here Damian? It's bad enough you live at Wayne Manor, but you're not part of the Titans anymore, so there's no reason for you to be here." Damian, domino mask hiding his eyes, simply put his head down and mumbled, "Father said he wanted me to ask if I could rejoin. I do not understand what reason I need to be a part of a team full of imbeciles, but I will not go against my father's wishes." The others had soon come outside to see who the "deadly" intruder was. "Ugh, man I really need to talk to Bruce. Look, I don't have time to deal with this, but I can't just send you back or I'll get chewed up." Tim was going through his options when Cassie spoke up. "Look, I don't like the little twerp as much as you, and technically he's not even a teen yet, but why don't we just give him temporary membership for tonight and just go back to what we were doing before he showed up." Everyone nodded and grumbled in unison.

So now the Teen Titans, plus Damian, headed back into the Tower and into the theater. Tim went to the control panel and activated the security measures. All doors leading outdoors were locked up tight with lasers blocking them, all windows were sealed with lead and titanium mixed covering, and all signals within 30 feet of the Tower were blocked. "Alright, we're all set. You can all go change into your PJ's." Tim said. Damian had a somewhat shocked look on his face. "PJ's? What are you doing, sleeping here?" Bart decided to answer the devil spawn. "Actually yes, we are. We decided that since we finally got the theater built we would have a sleepover here with a movie to go with it." Damian simply said, "Tt," and sat down in the first row out of the 3 rows that had 5 chairs in each. Cassie then realized that Damian didn't know that they were going to watch a movie, meaning that he didn't bring pajamas or pillows or anything. She walked over to Rachel and whispered, "Hey, do you think you could portal over to the kid's place and grab some of his stuff? He probably won't say thank you but if he's gonna be here it might as well be with a little less tension." Raven nodded and then disappeared into the shadows.

Soon everyone was in there pajamas, including Damian though he simply said Tt when Raven gave them to him, and were now picking out the movie that they wanted to watch while Bart was making popcorn and Cassie was getting the drinks. "Look, I'm telling you we should watch _Thor_. I heard it was awesome, and I got a copy of it!" Gar said happily. Everyone else responded with a quick "no" ending that choice. "Well, I've got _We Bought a Zoo_." Kiran said. "No" was said by everyone again, leaving one less choice to pick from. Tim then got an idea. "Hey Conner, come here a sec!" Both walked off into the hallway. "What is it?" the half-Kryptonian asked. "I've got an idea. How about we watch a horror film to scare Damian with." Conner thought about it a second. "Well I guess we could, but I don't know if the kid will get scared. I mean, he was raised by the League of Assassins for God's sake, and he's come up against a lot of horrifying things as Robin. I mean, we've all come up against horrifying things. I died for crying out loud. There's not much that can scare us." Tim's mind was set though. "Come on!" Tim said running back into the room. Conner simply shook his head and followed.

"I've got the perfect movie!" Tim yelled. Bart and Cassie had gotten all the food and drinks so everyone was in the theater. "I say we watch _The Exorcist_!" Everyone perked up at his suggestion. "A horror film huh? That would be cool!" Rose said. Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Damian who was slouched in the chair with his arms folded. "Come on Damian, what do you say?" Conner asked, deciding that he'd give Tim's idea a try. "Tt. If you all want to watch some ridiculous horror motion picture, fine. I've seen things so horrifying you would all would be unable to lay your pitiful heads down at night." Everyone just stared at him for a few seconds, with Bart saying, "I think that's a yes!" Everyone got into there spots while Tim took the film out of his backpack. He put it into the machine and sat down. The lineup of the first row was, from left to right, Raven, Conner, Tim, Damian, and Cassie. The second row lineup was Rose, Gar, Bart, and Kiran. The movie started just as the thunder boomed from outside.

*Mysterious intruder POV*

I waited for the Titans to all gather in for there little movie. I saw a few of them walk out of the room. I noticed that there costumes were off, and after taking there photographs, decided I would look up who they were later. I snuck around through the air ducts and found my way back to the main computer room. I tried to hack into the computer again but the firewalls had doubled. That security system the Titans had activated must have completely locked up their computer as well. Damn! Now I had to go back to that room and shut down the security. I slid back up into the vents and started to head back to the theater. Man, for such an easy job, this was starting to become pretty damn complicated.

*Teen Titans POV*

With the thunder and lightning, and the Father finding the creepy stuff from the ground, most of the Titans were kind of freaked out. Most, except for Tim and Damian. Tim, although he had never actually seen the movie before, wasn't that scared at all, and Damian hardly blinked when the horse carriage almost hit Father Lancaster. Conner wasn't that scared either, though he did flinch when the horse carriage seen came up. Throughout the whole movie there were a few flinches until the scene where the girl went into a seemingly seizure like state and hurled the doctors across the room. Everyone jumped or screamed at that scene. Damian ended up grabbing onto Tim's shirt out of fright, surprised by the girl's weird seizure and then monstrous strength. Regaining his composure a few seconds later, he threw away the shirt as if it was toxic and went back to watching the movie. Even though Tim had been scared shitless, the satisfaction of seeing that Damian was scared too made it all to perfect. The kid actually seemed like a kid, not some assassin trained, super intelligent, formal demon in a kid's body. Only a few minutes after the scream the power suddenly went out.

*Mysterious intruder's POV*

I finally made it to the power core and was able to cut the power to all of the rooms except the computer room. It seemed that the control panel that handled the security in the theater was connected to the computer room's power, and since the computer would become a worthless piece of junk with the power off, I decided that I'd have to go take out the Titans and turn off the security. I climbed back up into the vents, my night vision turned on.

*Teen Titan's POV*

Everyone screamed at the same time. People fell over, popcorn was knocked down, and arms went flying. Kiran finally made a miniature light sphere in her hands and lit up the room. The sight that was found was extremely odd. The entire first row had fallen onto the floor, with Raven and Cassie hugging each other, Conner grabbing his head in pain from falling, and Damian holding onto Tim for dear life. The second row was even stranger. Gar and Rose had fallen out to the side with Rose on top of Gar, both blushing profusely, Bart running around the room trying to find a light switch, and of course Kiran holding out the light orb from the front of the room. Eventually everyone got up and calmed themselves down, though Damian still held onto Tim. "Re-Real funny Dr-Drake. Trying to sc-scare us b-by turning off th-the po-power." Damian forced out. Even with him angry at Tim, he still wouldn't let go of him. Everyone gave a quick glance at Damian, but decided that even though this was out of his character it wasn't his fault. Soon everyone glared at Tim angrily.

"Look, I was all for you trying to scare the kid a little, but this is going a bit far don't you think. Look at him, he's actually scared…I mean he's holding onto you for dear life!" Conner yelled. Tim backed up slowly. "Whoa, I didn't do this. I screamed and fell with everyone else. Sure I wanted to scare Damian but not like this. I just wanted the film to scare him. Besides, even if I wanted to cut the power, I was sitting down the entire time and I couldn't have wirelessly accessed the controls with the computer system on. I don't even have my PDA on me or anything!" Everyone thought this over in there head and apologized. "Alright, so if you didn't do it, then what did?" Gar said, still tense. "Could it have been the storm?" Cassie asked. "No, the power core is solar powered, and it was fully charged when we got here. The storm couldn't have affected it, and with the Tower being fully charged it could last for a month. It's more likely that a fuse might have just overloaded or something." Tim replied. Damian started to calm down and let go of Tim, though he stood close to him. "Well, let's go fix that fuse then, cause this is creeping us all out I think," Kiran said. "Ok, I'll go check it out with Kiran and Conner while you guys…" Tim was for the second time that night cut off as the source of light in the room was suddenly shot down.

*Mysterious intruder's POV*

First target down. The light in the room has been cut off, giving me the advantage. The target was Solstice, now known to me as Kiran. Interesting, what was a major dilemma is now giving me my largest amount of information yet. I snuck down from the vent and circled around the side of the room. They had all stopped screaming, and the one know as Tim ran over and grabbed something from his bag with the child grabbing onto his clothing in fear. Interesting, I'm surprised that Damian Wayne is exhibiting fear. His file as Robin would suggest otherwise. No wonder why his mother practically disowned him. Very well, I shall take down the…What the? A Batarang almost hit me? But how can anyone see me. Darn it! Red Robin has put on his mask, meaning he also has night vision. I jump back up into the vent before he can attack me again and crawl away, forming a plan in my mind to take out the rest of the Titans.

*Teen Titans POV*

Everyone screamed louder this time when Kiran fell to the ground. Someone had run over to his bag and grabbed something with someone following them. A sound that could only be recognized as a Batarang flying through the air was heard, then the scuffling of feet, then silence. Suddenly, someone turned on a lantern and everyone was able to see about 5 feet in front of them. Tim quickly changed back into his costume and checked to see what happened to Kiran. "Hm, there's no blood, so she wasn't shot. Aha!" He then pulled a tranquilizer out of her neck. "Titans, we got an intruder in the Tower. They must have snuck in here before I activated the security system. We've got to find them and take them down now!" Everyone stared at Tim suspiciously. "Are you sure this isn't just some prank, because if it is I swear I will break every bone in your body one crack at a time." Cassie said with anger. Red Robin shook his head. "No prank, I swear! I wouldn't knock out Kiran with a tranquilizer just for some stupid prank. Now come on, suit up! We've got work to do." Everyone grabbed there clothes and went off throughout the room to change. As soon as everyone was suited up, Red Robin handed out flashlights to each of them along with a radio com for there ears. "We'll split up into 2 groups. That way we can cover more ground." Everyone was surprised when they heard Damian speak up. "Um, I may be wrong about this, but from what I have read on common horror films, don't the main characters of the film suffer a painful death when they split up into groups?" The sudden thunder from outside seemed to add to Damian's point. "Look, the only way we'll catch this guy is if we split up, alright. Don't worry, the groups will be of 4 so it's not like it will just be 2 of you. Alright, so me, Robin, Superboy, and Raven will check the northern parts of the Tower, while Wonder Girl, Ravager, Beast Boy, and Kid Flash check the southern part. Deal?" Everyone was silent. Superboy decided to help out. "Or, with Kid Flash being as quick as he is, we could just have him run around the Tower all by himself." Superboy wasn't even able to finish the sentence before Kid Flash was dragging his group members out of the room.

Both teams had been searching for a half an hour, and no sign of the intruder. The theater had been put under lockdown that way he could get back in to possibly kill Solstice, the only to get back in being in the group leaders pockets. Red Robin and Wonder Girl both lead their groups through the floors of the Tower, still with no luck. Wonder Girl finally decided to contact Red Robin. "Hey Red Robin, my group hasn't seen anything. How's yours doing?" It took about five seconds for Tim to respond. "Nope, nothing on our end. Man, this guy is good." This time Ravager decided to ask the question. "Hey Tim, are you sure he didn't just leave the Tower?" The subtle grunt from his real name being used was obvious, but he let it go. "No, he couldn't have. The Tower is still in lockdown, and I'm certain he snuck in before we all arrived here. Every security measure possible has been taken to make sure that no one could get in or out of here if its security measures were activated." Everyone gulped from hearing that. "So wait, if the security measures are locking him in….doesn't that mean we're locked in here too?" Beast Boy said frantically.

*Mysterious intruder's POV*

I've been following the first group since they departed. The girl has the key card I need to get back into the theater. Even the vent I used was sealed off…this Red Robin is a highly intelligent strategist. I'm circling just above them. A head on approach would be suicide. My best chance is to blind them, then stun each of them. The speedster will be particularly hard to catch if my cover is blown, so I should take him out first before blinding the others. I picked up my miniature dart gun, aimed it, and fired at Kid Flash, or should I say Bart Allen. His body went limp the minute the tranquilizer dart hit him, and each of the group members turned quickly and caught him. I had there attention, now for there sight. I through down two smoke bombs, clouding up the room. I could hear someone saying what the problem was, probably the opposite group leader talking over radio com. Hm, so this Red Robin even has a radio com system that works even when the Tower is blocking out all other systems…interesting. I quickly take out Cassie Sandsmark, and then sneak up behind Ravager, or should I say Rose Wilson, and hit her with the dart. All that's left is the Changeling. He has transformed into a snake, trying to sliver through the smoke and hide himself. Smart move, though with my night vision and infrared sensors on, it ends in his unconsciousness and return to normal form.

*Teen Titan's POV*

Tim listened as Wonder Girl screamed, "Bart!" Suddenly, everyone was coughing into the radio com, and swift movements were heard. After about a minute, no sound could be heard from the other side. "Wonder Girl, are you there? Wonder Girl…come on Cassie answer me! Beast Boy, Ravager, Kid Flash, do you copy? Damn it! He got them. We have to find this guy now before he takes us out! Any night vision, infrared sensors, or X-ray vision, keep it on now. We need to know when this guy is coming. We need to be prepared!" Red Robin led the group into the main lobby, making sure that the main door was still sealed tight. Raven suddenly came out of the shadows saying, "He's not hiding anywhere around here. If he comes, I'll sense him though. His emotions will more likely then not are negative." She was about to say something else when suddenly her body went limp, a dart sticking out of her neck.

*Mysterious intruder POV*

Taking down the Teen Titans is like taking candy from a baby. The last group hardly knew what was coming to them, and now Rachel Roth was unconscious, allowing me to hide in the shadows. Oh wait, I forgot the Kryptonian will have X-Ray and infrared vision. I need to stay up high where he won't notice me.

*Teen Titan's POV*

Tim ran over to Raven and picked up her limp body. He gave her to Superboy and surveyed the room. "I don't see any…wait up there!" No sooner did he say something did the mysterious figure drop down. Shock went over the remaining Titan's faces. There intruder was no taller then Damian. He had to be a child, maybe 10 years old. He wore a full black mask with red eye slits, full black body armor and pants, with grey gloves, shoes, and belt. When he spoke, his voice sounded like a mixture of other people's voices put together. "Well, the last three Titans. Well I should say last two and an obnoxious assassin brat. Tell me Tim Drake, Conner Kent, and Damian Wayne, are you scared? You should be. I have learned all my tactics from watching the Batman himself. I am trained in the art of the shadows. My martial arts abilities are most likely the only thing that tops that, besides my intelligence and hacking abilities." Robin went from shock, to humiliation, to pure rage. "You dare mock me! I will make you pay for your dishonor!" He then took out a bird-shaped shuriken and through it at the mysterious figure.

The figure grabbed the shuriken and snapped it. "Very interesting…this metal is very hard to break, correct? Well, I guess I'm just everyone's Kryptonite tonight huh. Oh, and speaking of Kryptonite, here's a little gift I brought just for you Superboy." A green gem was suddenly thrown into the room, and Superboy fell onto his knees in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry does that hurt you? Well, I guess I should just give you some gold Kryptonite go away then. It'll make the pain go away, along with your powers, but hey think of it this way: you won't be some hybrid freak anymore huh." Red Robin took the Kryptonite and sealed it in a lead box. "You ready to take down this…Would someone let me finish a goddamn sentence!" Tim yelled as Superboy charged at the intruder. Every punch he through was easily dodged or blocked by the intruder, and soon enough Superboy was kicked into the wall. "Oh come on, you gotta do better then that if you want to beat me! I mean, I'm not just some average criminal moron who decided to sneak into Titans Tower. I've been planning this for months, hacking into your mission schedules, maintenance schedules, hell even your shower schedules. Sadly, your little slumber party wasn't on the schedule so you had to be taken out early. Oh well." He did double flip toward the Titans and kicked down Robin. "Tell me birdy boy, how does it feel being scared? I've heard the League of Assassins didn't really like a crybaby. I guess that's why your mother disowned you." Damian would have murdered the intruder if it wasn't for Tim right hooking him into the wall and knocking him out. "Don't..you..dare…talk…about…Damian..like ..that!" Tim yelled.

Two hours later, the intruder woke up in the interrogation room, all of the Titans awake and accounted for. "Oh well look at this. I guess I got caught huh…man and I forgot my kamikaze super villain pen. I always loved fireworks. He he. Alright kiddos, what do you want to know?" Tim was clearly still angry from earlier, so Superboy stepped in on the interrogation. "Kiddos? We're all older then you." The intruder noticed that his mask was off. His short blonde hair, blue eyes, and Caucasian skin on his face were being shown. "So what if I'm just 10? I still kicked all of you losers' buts…well most anyway." Cassie then ran in. "I got a match. You'll be surprised what I found." Tim walked over to see her files when the intruder started to rock back and forth in his chair that he was tied to. "Come on you stupid…oh this is pointless…time for the eject switch! He he..maybe next time kids." Suddenly his whole body was covered in electricity and his body went limp


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Intruder**

*Teen Titan's POV*

The intruder suddenly lit up with electricity, then was unconscious. Raven rushed over to him and said, "He's still alive, just knocked out." Everyone sighed while Tim checked out the now knocked out young intruder. He then jumped back in surprise when the intruder opened his eyes and looked around the room. "Wh-where am I?" he said. "Uh, you're in Titans Tower. You kinda took most of us down…we caught you…you got zapped somehow…anything ringing any bells?" Cassie asked. He simply shook his head and broke out of the rope that bound him to the chair, something that shocked everyone. He regained his composure, though he was nothing like the way he was before. He then grabbed a small, smoking chip off his neck and crushed it. "Damn Cadmus. They controlled me again. Well this is the last time." He then grabbed his mask and walked out of the room, leaving everyone in shock.

"Hey, wait! Did you say Cadmus did this to you?" Superboy asked. The intruder nodded. "My name is Kyle Wite, though my code name is Hawk. I was taken by Cadmus when I was about 5 years old and was tested on. They gave me powers, and once I was trained in mind and body they controlled me like a weapon and used me to sneak into military bases, underground labs, you name it, stealing data for them. I finally developed that electric shock to knock them out of my head and just now got control. Whatever I did to you I'm sorry but I have to go take down Cadmus." He then was about to walk out of the room when a dark aura covered the door. "Look, we hate Cadmus as much as you do, but now is not the time to attack. Look, why don't you stay with us for a while. We can help you attack Cadmus." Tim said. Kyle thought about it for a second, then shook his head yes. The Titans then went back to the theater to try and finish what became a horrifying night.

It was 3:56 A.M. by the time the Titans returned to the theater. On the way, Tim gave Kyle a key card that would open most of the normal doors in the Tower, while keeping him out of the secret rooms. Damian had been studying Kyle the entire walk back to the theater, something that didn't go unnoticed by Hawk. "Take a picture, it will last longer." he barked at Damian. "You are a weak being, allowing yourself to be controlled by another. It's pathetic," Damian responded all high and mighty. "Last time I checked, your dear old mommy took control of your head before bird boy, so I wouldn't be talking." Damian was shocked that some stranger knew this information, something he never brought up to anybody, not even Dick who knew about it and actually had to fight him while he was under Talia al Gul's control. "You do not want to feel my fist rip through your stomach Wite so I suggest you shut up!" Kyle had enough. He jumped at Damian and started to hit him, blow being countered back and forth. Both kept fighting till Tim grabbed them by the shirts and broke them up. "Enough you two! For now we're all a team…I think. Anyway for now we work together and we do not fight each other. Understand!" Both grunted, which to Tim meant that they would get along.

Once back in the theater, Tim put in _We Bought a Zoo_, deciding that they'd all had enough horror for one night. He then pushed a button that slid the chairs into the floor, letting everyone put there sleeping bags out. Tim had asked Raven to grab another pair of Damian's pajamas for Kyle since they were about the same size, and then everyone changed back into there PJ's and set up there sleeping bags. Since there were only nine sleeping bags, Tim told Damian and Kyle they had to share one. "Please, I would rather sleep on the floor then share anything with him. I slept on the floor with the League of Assassins anyway," was Damian's response. Kyle simply shook his head and went down on the floor. "You sleep in the sleeping bag, I'll just sleep on the floor." He just laid his head down and seemingly went to sleep. Damian was shocked by this and then did his signature "Tt" before lying down. Tim smile to himself knowing that Hawk was trying to be nice to Damian since he was trying to kill him earlier, so he went back to his sleeping bag and went to sleep fast.

Damian couldn't go to sleep, and simply studied the sleeping intruder. _"This boy is extremely odd. He thinks he can just join this team, too. I will show him his place. Tomorrow, once I have bested him in hand-to-hand combat, it will show him where he belongs,"_ he thought to himself. Kyle simply said, "Nice of you to say, but I know my place. Good night." Damian was extremely surprised by this. "You can read people's thoughts?" he asked. Hawk sat up and shook his head yes. "Well, sorta. I can only read them if there in a 10 foot radius. Beast Boy's too far away for me, all I get is static, though that may just be all that goes on in his head." Damian held back a laugh while contemplating a way to test this stranger's abilities. "Very well, what is Drake dreaming of right now?" Mark closed his eyes for a second, then opened them saying, "Um, you may not want to know?" Damian shrugged and said, "Whatever sexual fantasy he may be having is not much of an issue to me, I simply want to know if your powers are absolute." Mark shook his head. "No, it's not like that. Its just well, he's dreaming about you and him…getting along. Actually laughing together, and having fun…being brothers." Damian was shocked to hear this. Drake always hated him and the feeling was mutual between the two. What would give Drake any sort of idea as to…wait…the movie…Damian had held onto him when he was "surprised" by the movie. Drake must have thought that was some brotherly act and is now dreaming of possibly having a friendly relationship with him. This disgusted Damian, yet also seemed somewhat nice to him. He mentally smacked himself for this.

Kyle and Damian then for the next hour talked about each of there childhoods, or more likely to be called military training. Both had been trained extensively from a young age, though Damian still had his mother, Kyle had no parents there for him. These extreme conditions had left both children scarred, but now they each had someone to relate to and compare who had the harder life. "My training started at 5:00 A.M each morning," Damian said. "Please, I don't think I ever slept. It was training 24/7," Mark countered. Both talked through the night, finding that there hard lives had given them common interests. This mostly included strategizing, training, and spreading fear into their enemies.

Unknown to them, Tim was awake and listened to them talk. It was around 6:00 A.M. when the boys had finally gone to sleep that Tim thought over there conversation. From what he had heard, Hawk had been a part of Cadmus since he was around 5 years old, had no memory of his birth parents, and no relations within Cadmus itself. Heck, Kyle Wite could not be his real name, just one Cadmus made for him. These thoughts in mind pushed Tim over the edge. He got up, suited up, and went to the Computer Room. He started to research on all Cadmus files when he heard the door open. He looked behind him but no one was there. When he turned back, he saw Hawk standing in front of him, making him jump back 3 feet.

"Jeez man, don't do that!" Tim said. Kyle simply stood still and looked at the computer screen. "You are looking through stolen information on Cadmus. Why?" Tim got himself calm and then sat down in the chair with Mark standing behind him. "I'm trying to see if there is any mention in these files about "Project: Hawk"." This surprised Hawk. "Why are you looking up information about me? I do not need your assistance. I know who I am, even if Cadmus has ruined my life. Besides, any extra information you were planning on finding, I have on a hard drive. I've made precautions so that when the chance finally arose for me to escape Cadmus, I would be able to do it." Tim was again surprised by the steps taken by the 10 year old. "Alright well, since we're both up and have plenty of time to kill till morning, do you want to maybe redesign your costume?" Now it was Mark's turn to be surprised. "What need is there to redesign it? It is a standard stealth suit for Cadmus spies." Tim shook his head, "Exactly, its Cadmus's suit, not yours. You need a look all your own and independent of Cadmus. So, you wanna get to work?"

The next morning, Damian woke up somewhat startled from not being in his home. The events of last night then came back to him, and he decided to finish getting information from Wite about his past. When he went to wake him up, however, he saw that Wite was not here, nor Drake. Damian got up and quietly left the room, not wanting to wake the others. He didn't need a bunch of angry fools yelling at him at 6:30 A.M. He checked the security feed and saw that Drake and Wite were in the Computer Room working on something. He took the elevator and walked into the room, arriving just in time to see Kyle Wite's new Hawk suit.

_**Computer Analysis Online**_

_**Scanning: Temp. Member Hawk files added**_

_**Analyzing suit design: 90% Anti-flammable Kevlar Fabric**_

_**10% Lead covered Titanium alloy**_

_**Files Added: Analysis complete**_

Hawk was now his own man…er, boy. His new suit was similar to the old, but with some modifications. The mask is now a cowl, with the eyes being grey, it is attached to the suit, and it has a light lead covering. The gloves and boots, being covered in the lead covered titanium alloy, are good for battle against tougher or built criminals. Finally, the suit itself is made of anti-flammable Kevlar fabric.

The gloves are now grey along with the boots, though the design is still basic tight fitting gloves and boots. The rest of the suit is still black, though there is now a utility belt redesigned to be more compact so that it will give Mark more speed, and it is now grey as well. Finally, the grandest part of all is the symbol of a grey bird with its wings spread out against Mark's chest.

"Hm, interesting look Wite. I will admit its better then your original outfit." Tim and Mark were startled by Damian, but recovered quickly. "Yes, I must thank you Tim. However, I do not see a new outfit being the answer to my problems. It is nice, but I still don't have anywhere to live or any base to reside in, I have almost no equipment left after the attack last night, and I'm still a walking target for Cadmus to shoot." Tim thought about this and knew Kyle was right. "Well, I know a place that can be a home for you, supply you with plenty of equipment, and keep you safe from Cadmus." Damian quickly caught onto what Red Robin was suggesting. "Drake, your not saying that he could live with US, are you!" Tim chuckled. "Actually, I was thinking we could have him live the Gotham City Orphanage, but that's a great idea Damian! See, you do have a heart!" Damian mentally slapped himself again for falling into Drake's trap. "Grrr…fine he can stay with us for a week, but that's it!" Damian then stormed out of the room. Kyle mockingly yelled out, "And here I thought we were best friends," while Tim was leaning over onto the console laughing.

At 9:00 A.M., the other Titans woke up and suited up for a normal Sunday, well as normal as a Sunday is for costumed teenagers who fight crime. Hawk was finishing his costume, deciding to make the cowl a mask again, when Damian walked up behind him. "If this is your attempt of a sneak attack, it's failing miserably." Damian said," Tt, you wouldn't know if I was actually trying to pull a sneak attack on you, Wite. No, I'm simply observing you. You clearly showed you had skills last night, and I know of your abilities to read minds in a 10 foot radius, but I still doubt your full abilities. For all I know, those moves you pulled last night could have simply been from being under Cadmus's control…." Kyle cut in, "What are you getting at Damian?" Damian grunted and continued. "If this is all some ploy, an attempt to get to my father and siblings, or to attack the Titans from the inside, I will exploit it and take you down." Kyle chuckled. "What's so funny?" Damian yelled. "Well, from what you just said, it sounded like you cared about your father, Tim, Dick, and even the Titans." Damian was furious now. "Of course I care for my father, but I do not give a damn about any of these other mindless buffoons. I was simply stating it as the Titans are an official organization that would affect other groups like the Justice League if it was entirely compromised!" Kyle just shrugged and said, "Whatever," while walking out of the room.

At 4:56 P.M., Kyle had taken his first steps into Wayne Manor. He had read information up on Bruce Wayne, though he never understood why Ms. Waller wanted him to learn about him. Now he realized that she knew he was the Batman. How she came upon this information was unknown to him. He did know that Ms. Waller was extremely against "Project: Hawk", and she's clearly kept the identity of Batman to herself, considering that the identity status of his file is still a question mark.

Alfred had greeted the three boys when they walked into the Manor. Kyle had also read up on the Wayne's butler, Alfred Pennyworth, and was surprised that a butler could be such a talented medic and spy. Then again, he was a talented spy and medic before he became a butler. Kyle was still in shock of the size of the Manor, it looking even bigger inside then it did outside. He was curious to see his room, being thankful to have a room that wasn't rigged with time bombs or toxic waste releasers. Like he had said, training was 24/7. Alfred led Kyle up the stairs to his room while Tim and Damian were talking with each other below.

*Damian's POV*

I can't believe Drake, actually thinking he can give me orders. "Listen Damian, I don't want you starting any fights with Kyle, alright! It's bad enough having two highly trained assassins, but at least he's not a major hot-head. Just try and be nice. In fact, not even nice, just don't be you and go looking for a fight." I responded with, "Tt", and walked up the stairs and headed to my room. Lucky me, the guest room Wite was staying in was right across from me. Did Drake suddenly make the universe try to give me a friend? I already had one friend, Collin, and I didn't need another. Ugh, just as long as Wite is gone by the end of the week, I can survive that long with stomaching him.

*Kyle's POV*

Alfred escorted me to my room, asked me if I needed anything, and then left me to my own accord. The room was decent size, with a bed up against the back wall, a window on the left wall, and a bookshelf on the right. I didn't have any luggage except for my backpack that had my newly designed costume in it. I had borrowed Damian's clothes again, a white T-shirt and jeans. I should probably get my own clothes so I don't have to rely on him for some. Man, he is such a pain. I don't see how Red Robin deals with him all the time. Well, I guess I'm lucky enough to be here after trying to take them out. Damian may be a pain but I can deal with him. If anything, I'm looking forward to seeing the Batcave. From how Tim described it, it's one of the most high tech bases on the planet and has plenty of gear that I can use against Cadmus.

Cadmus…thinking about them just makes my blood boil. The way they took me, trained me, and then controlled me! When I get my hands on those assholes! I swear I'm going to tear them apart limb from limb! Ugh…I have to calm down. Getting angry about them won't help me in taking them down. I just wish that Red Robin would have taken me down to the Batcave now instead of after dinner. He wants me to meet with the Batman. I must admit it is an honor but as much as Damian doesn't want me here, I don't want to waste my time here. It's nothing against them…well minus the monster…but I can't be wasting my time here. Apparently, this manor has extremely high tech defense systems and will set off an alarm if any of the motion sensors are set off. They shouldn't be a problem to slip through tonight.

At 5:30 P.M. Tim came up and told me it was time for dinner. He led me downstairs and into the dining room which, like all the other rooms, was enormous. There was a giant chandelier hanging up above the 20 seat table. It was truly amazing to see. Damian was already sitting along with two men I did not know, three women, and Alfred, who was finishing setting the table.

*Third Person POV*

Bruce Wayne watched as his adopted son Timothy Drake brought Kyle Wite down to the dinner table. He studied the young man currently sitting down next to Damian. He was the same height as his youngest son, with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slightly tan Caucasian skin color. For someone who had been trained to be a mindless weapon, he had a kind yet stern look in his eye, unlike Damian who always looked like he wanted to tear off people's heads. Cassandra Cain was also eyeing him, wondering why Tim would suggest allowing another assassin into the house. Stephanie Brown and Barbara Gordon were whispering about something, most likely Kyle. Alfred sat down, having just finished setting the table and being invited to sit with everyone for dinner. Now, the lineup was Bruce at the head of the table. On the left going down from Bruce were Barbara, Stephanie, Alfred, and Kyle. On the right going down from Bruce were Stephanie, Tim, Richard Grayson, and Damian. With everyone seated, the hard part could now begin.

"Mr. Wayne, it is truly an honor to be here. I thank you greatly for allowing me to stay," Kyle said. Bruce was somewhat shocked by this. He had expected the boy who almost took down the Teen Titans to be more Damian-ish, not a respectable young man with manners. The others had also been surprised, except for Dick who hadn't said or expressed anything since Kyle walked into the room. "You're very welcome. After your previous dilemma, I feel it is only right to help you in this time." Bruce responded. Seeing that there was an awkward silence now, Barbara started to put some mashed potatoes on her plate, with everyone else following suit. That is, except for Damian and Kyle.

The two boys were staring at each other. The kind yet stern look that Hawk had before was now replaced by an evil, knife stabbing, and horrifying look of hatred. Damian was producing a very similar stare, both not letting up for a second. Everyone ate around them, but paid close attention to what the two would do. "Tt, I can't believe father is letting such an untrained animal like you reside here," Damian said with a smirk. "Why wouldn't he? You live here, don't you," Kyle replied with a look of triumph. Damian's look went from embarrassed to pure anger. He lunged at Kyle across the table. Kyle pushed his chair back and flipped onto his feet before the chair fell, making Damian hit the floor hard. Everyone had gotten up and tried to stop the two boys, but it was too late. Damian threw three Batarangs at Kyle, who easily dodged them and then kicked Damian up onto the table. He went to lunge at Damian until Dick caught him and held him down. Tim did the same to Damian. Although it took a few seconds, Damian calmed down and was able to be released. Kyle, however, was raging and trying to break free, a cold, almost mindless look in his eyes. Dick yelled something that only Cassandra seemed to hear, grabbing something from a first aid kit on the wall and giving it to Dick. He inserted the needle into Kyle, and everything started to spin around him.


End file.
